


Naughty Or Nice

by sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas AU, Fluff, Frat Boy Harry, I APOLOGIZE, Louis in Panties, M/M, Party, Smut, Sorority Louis, and louis in panties, both are corny af, etc etc etc, extreme uses of the words fat frat ass cock, extremely fem louis, oh and louis in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's last college party and he fucks the beautiful angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Or Nice

**Author's Note:**

> This is for jada bc we are both going through a rough time and i love her so i wrote this. its also for me because louis in panties is fucking real af and so is bottom louis you bitches. im so ready for christmas it is my favorite holiday so i got some christmas cheer in here. also dont think that this is me coming back to writing this is just what happens when someone links me a pic of louis in real panties while im putting up my christmas tree. sorry or the lack of capitalization during my notes im too lazy. 
> 
> also any mistakes can be blamed to my beta aka me bc i read through it twice and the second time was only so that i could spell come like cum. so if you see any mistakes just hit me up and ill fix them :)))))
> 
> also sorry its so short and that the smut sucks 
> 
> louis in panties forever! 
> 
> Enjoy :D

Harry falls into the couch, his chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. The pretty little blonde boy he was dancing with is already dancing with another one of Harry's brothers. Harry must have lost his stamina over the years, he's not the alcohol sex crazed freshman he was four years ago.  
  
"You're so old you can't even dance for more than three songs." Niall chuckles, handing Harry a bottle of his favorite drink; Coke and fireball- even though Harry can just straight up drink the fireball like he used to freshman year when he had those four months where he would blackout from Thursday night until midday  _Sunday_.  
  
"I'm graduating in a week. My college career is over, of course I'm old." He responds slowly. Niall is his closest brother. They pledged together, went through initiation together and of course the hazing- Harry and Niall both had to shave each other's _pubes_ as a part of that. And now they share a room upstairs in their house as co-presidents of their frat and best friends.  
  
"Not a very good excuse is it?" Niall laughs before walking away to bother someone else. Niall is drinking sips because him and Harry are both the heads of their house and need to be the most sober out of everyone at this party.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Harry is too tired to even say a good comeback so instead he takes a big gulp of his drink, not wincing. This is their frats Christmas party- it's November but no one is actually here around Christmas time- it's their last party before the month long break. Or graduation for Harry. The brothers decorated it with multi-colored lights instead of their normal "frat boy blue lights". They put ornaments and more lights around the bar and a small Christmas tree which is also behind the bar so no drunks will ruin it. Overall it's pretty pathetic decorations but almost everyone is wearing a headpiece which was a requirement to enter the party so all in all it’s not that bad. Harry and his brothers are all wearing blue Santa hats while all their guests are wearing regular ones, or the strange head bands with a bouncy tree on it or something weird.  
  
Harry looks out at the dance floor, the boy he was dancing with too deep in the other dancers for Harry to spot him. He studies the drunks instead. It's so easy to spot the freshmen from the upper class man. The ones trying to hook up and the ones trying to get fucked up. Someone has a blunt, Harry can barely smell it but he knows it's it. Niall and him used to smoke every day during sophomore year and a small part of junior year. Harry feels, different now. So much more mature and grown up. He used to sleep around so much. He'd fuck some boy and then leave before the kid could remember his face let alone his name. But the last one night stand Harry actually talked to him and got to know- he was fucking annoying but maybe Harry is just a true _adult_ now.  
  
Harry’s eyes stop scanning the dance floor because he spots a beautiful angel. They're making their way across the dance floor, gliding through the drunks. It's a petite boy with fluffy golden brown hair styled in a fringe that flows beautifully across his forehead. In his _soft_ hair is a headband that seems to be a present with a birdcage falling over the boy’s fringe. Harry can't see his face as the boy pushes through the crowd so his eyes float downward. He is wearing a red bow crop top that shows his tan skin and small waist. It falls down to the top of his waist, framing his bellybutton which Harry figures is pierced with the way something shines on his stomach as he walks. The tips of his bows end at the leather miniskirt and who even wears _miniskirts_ anymore.  
  
Harry takes a sip of his drink, his throat suddenly dry. This boys ass is big, _fat_ and oh so _delicious_. He has curves and if Harry was drunk he would already be hard in his jeans. By the time the boy is off the dance floor Harry's eyes have reluctantly traveled away from the bum and down the short legs and too the tiny feet -which we all know what they say about small feet- inside black wedges. The frat boy takes another sip of his drink without taking his eyes off the number one beauty who is now at the bar, leaning on the edge and stretching his short legs to talk to the bartender- aka Harry's youngest frat brother.  
  
"Is he flirting with him?" Harry wonders out loud and makes a mental note to talk to Ed about the curvy boy.  
  
"Harry!" Someone shouts causing him to look away and wave at some drunk who waves back before being pulled onto the dance floor.  
  
"I have no clue who that was."  
  
"Talking to yourself is the first step to madness you know." Harry's head turns fast towards the soft yet high pitched voice and he almost slips his drink. He watches the one and only curvy boy take a seat next to him, crossing his hairless leg over the other causing his skirt to stretch _tightly_. _Where is his dick! That is so fucking short and tight and there isn’t even a bulge what!_ Harry screams in his head. Their thighs are touching and Harry loves the heat and doesn't dare mention the other two cushions that the Angel could have sat on.  
  
"I think I'm already a little mad." Harry smirks. The boy giggles, covering his mouth and looking up at Harry past his fringe and birdcage and _okay_ he's wearing red eyeliner and fucking mascara. _No one should be that pretty._

"We all are." Pretty boy takes a sip of his drink causing Harry to wonder out loud.  
  
"What are you drinking?"  
  
"Just some redbull and vodka, more redbull than vodka. I didn't want to get too drunk tonight." He answers, shifting slightly causing his skirt to move up _even more_ and Harry notices his thighs are pretty fucking thick and tan.  
  
"Same with me. I'm the president of this frat so I need to make sure everyone safe, plus I don't want to drive home with a hangover." They both chuckle.  
  
"You're the president of this frat? I'm the president of delta zeta."  
  
"The sorority?" Harry questions.  
  
"That's the one. I need to stay sober so I can take my sister’s home." He laughs lightly and Harry doesn't even know how he heard that over the loud music.  
  
"What did you say?" He asks even though he already heard. He places his arms around the boy on the couch and leans down so he's face level.  
  
"You know exactly what I said." He smirks, drinking his drink without taking his eyes off Harry.  
  
"I'm Harry." He leans closer. He's getting a good look at the boy’s face. He is stunning ocean blue eyes, sharp cheekbones that could kill, a crooked smile and the longest eyelashes ever.  
  
"And I'm Louis." He leans even closer, their noses touching and breath mixing together. It should smell bad, and it probably does but all Harry is smells is Louis' fruity perfume while Louis just smells Harry’s strong cologne   
  
"Louis, what a beautiful name for a beautiful boy." Harry whispers and somehow Louis hears it over the room but maybe they aren't in the room on the couch anymore because all Harry can hear, feel and smell is Louis.  
  
"Am I beautiful?" Louis runs his tiny hand up Harry's bicep. His freshly done nails causing shivers to run through Harry.  
  
"Beautiful, tan, stunning, and don't think I didn't notice that _fat_ ass of yours." Harry chuckles.  
  
"My ass is not _fat_." Louis defends, slapping Harry's arm weakly.  
  
"Thick?" He asks. Louis fake ponders for a moment, tilting his head.  
  
"That works." He leans closer, their lips almost touching. "Now, kiss me." Louis doesn't even finish what he's saying because Harry's lips are already on him. It's a sweet soft kiss- the softest one either of them has ever had whist at a party. Harry's hands immediately go to the boy’s hips, he slides them up to the bow -his skin softer than a baby's bum- and then back down to his hips before slipping straight down the back of the miniskirt. Somehow through all of this the kiss has heated up, their tongues playing and Louis is now straddling Harry with his hands flowing through his shoulder length curls. Harry's hands move to grip the big cheeks and-.  
  
"Are you-," he swallows as he pulls back from Louis. "Are you wearing _fucking panties_?"  
  
"I like feminine clothes if you haven't noticed already." He breathes out, looking down at his own outfit. Harry's eyes follow and Louis' skirt is basically underwear itself with the way it has ridden up during his straddle. "Listen if you don't like it then this will not work because I need a man who-." Harry shuts him up with a toothy kiss, his pants getting tighter and tighter.  
  
"I _love_ it. Now shut up." He growls reconnecting their lips. He squeezes the boy’s cheeks, each covered by a big hand.  There is a random rough texture against his hands and it's not the panties because those are silky smooth. So that means that there is writing on them and God Harry hopes it’s something _dirty_. That thought causes Harry to moan and squeeze again. Louis moans at Harry's roughness and _fuck_ if that isn't the most beautiful sound in the world. It's like carmel and chocolate. Harry keeps squeezing Louis' hips as the smaller boy slowly grinds his ass down on the semi Harry has.  
  
He pulls gently at Harry's hair as it heats up between them, Louis rolling down harder while Harry helps by push them together by guiding Louis' ass. It's getting hotter and hotter the longer they go at it, both moaning louder and louder each time. Harry is hard as rock and Louis has to be too because on some of the grinds Harry can feel Louis' small cock rubbing against his own jean covered one. Louis' skirt has someone made it all the way up so Harry's hands are on his panties covering him and that is what the other people in the room are seeing. Wait- they are still on the couch. Still by the dance floor full of drunks. _Fuck_.  
  
"Want to go up to my room?" Harry asks, connecting his mouth onto Louis' neck. He tilts his neck so Harry can reach his favorite spot, which he somehow finds.  
  
"Ah- _yes_." He responds, he's still grinding down on Harry, whose hands haven't left his ass. Their attempt at moving is dull. He leaves a few more love bites before pulling away, placing their foreheads together.  
  
"Let's go, babe." He whispers. Louis rolls over onto the couch, pulling down his skirt. He must have had his cock tucked before his all started because now there is a very _obvious_ bulge. Harry stands up and holds out a hand for the curvy beautiful.  
  
"Thank you." Louis accepts the hand and allows Harry to drag him out of the basement and up until they reach the attic. They stop at every floor because Harry _has to_ roughly push Louis against the wall, kiss him and grind into him for a few seconds before pulling him up the next flight of stairs. He pushed off Louis' headband on the main floor to shove his tongue down his throat and his hand into the soft hair. Louis then pushed off Harry's Santa hat just to get back at him. "Nice room." Louis says, falling onto a bed and pulling off his shoes which fall to the floor with a thump.  
  
"That's Niall's bed." Harry flings onto the other bed, sitting on the edge. "This is my bed." He chuckles and pulls his shirt over his head and kicking off his shoes.  
  
"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Louis giggles and sways his hips over to Harry's bed. He stops in front of it, standing between Harry's legs with his hands on the frat boy’s shoulders.  
  
"You weren't." Harry kisses his tan stomach. "Now. Show me your panties?" He asks pulling away and leaning back.  
  
"Ask nicely." Louis drags out but he's already pulling down his skirt. His tiny cock -and okay everything is tiny on his kid besides his ass, thighs and hips- is poking out of the top of the green panties that are lined with Christmas red. Harry raises his finger and motions for the beautiful to turn around and with a roll of his eyes he does. The frat boy moans loudly at the words written across the _fat_ ass.  
  
" _I’m Naughty_." He reads, his cock growing three sizes today.  
  
"Yes, and it doesn't lie." Louis responds, crawling on top of Harry. "Now, where were we?" Louis asks. Harry kisses him and flips them over because he loves how slow this is going but right now he's hard as a rock and needs to fuck the _naughty_ right out of this beauty. He grinds down against Louis whose legs wrap around him. His bow top has somehow fallen off which means he's only wearing the _naughty_ _panties_. Moans are flowing throughout the room as Harry grinds down harder and harder. Louis puts two hands on his naked chest and pushes Harry away.  
  
"What?" He breathes out.  
  
"I don't wanna cum before we fuck." Louis tells him and Harry somehow manages to rip his jeans off without moving his mouth from Louis' neck. The smaller boy is making the most beautiful sounds and Harry can't wait any longer. He pulls back, tugging off his briefs letting his cock free. Louis' eyes widen and darken at the slight. " _Fat_ cock." He jokes and Harry chuckles at him and hopes his eyes look as dark and lust filled as Louis' do. Harry grabs lube and a condom out of his bedside drawer, by passing his very own and very strange sex toy; his _fleshlight_.  
  
"Oh my, fuck." Louis breaths and he must have seen the toy because he's staring at Harry with wide eyes.  
  
"Hey," he raises a long finger. "You have a dildo I'm allowed a fleshlight." He argues.  
  
"Far enough!" Louis squeaks out. Harry lathers up two of his fingers, staring at the tan skinned boy. Louis is breathless and hard. His eyes are dark blue and his hair is a mess from Harry.  
  
"You're so beautiful." Harry tells him as he reluctantly pulls down the naughty panties and throws them beside the bed. Slowly he slips in one of his long fingers. Louis' breaths hitches and his eyes close. It's tight inside Louis, and warm of course. It's nice -for both parties- and Harry can't wait until his cock is inside it, fucking it. Harry starts licking up the boy’s body, leaving love bites on his thighs all the way up to his neck. He stops at his nipples and sucks on them long before leaving a few love bites right around it. Louis _loves_ that because he's moaning and fucking down on Harry's one finger. Moans are flowing from the boy as he adds another finger, curling them to rub right against that _spot_.  
  
"Fuck yes!" He screams as Harry licks over his left nipple and hits that spot at the same time. Louis' manicured nails are scratching up Harry's arms, neck and skull slightly begging for _more_. Harry doesn't hesitate to give him what he wants so he slips in a third finger. Louis whines and closes his eyes, fucking down on Harry's fingers so hard that Harry isn't even moving his hand, just curling to hit that spot in the boy. He's falling apart in from of Harry and the frat boy is leaking at the sight.  
  
"I'm ready." Harry hears so he pulls away, his fingers freezing inside of the boy. "Please, Harry. I'm-I'm so ready for your _fat_ cock." Both their dicks twitch at that sentence.  
  
"Are you?" Harry whispers into the boy’s ear. He curls his fingers oh so gently, Louis' moans and digs his nails in hard enough to draw blood.  
  
" _Yes_!" Louis screams. Harry pulls out and grabs the condom, rolling it on and squirting lube on it. It feels nice spreading the lube on but it's going to feel nicer in the tight walls of that fat ass. He pushes in slowly watching the pain and pleasure on Louis' face until he's balls deep. It's hard not to just fuck into the tiny boy but he knows he can't go until Louis tells him. He won't hurt him. "Fucking move you frat dickhead!" Louis shouts and Harry doesn't wait. He starts thrusting fast and hard, the headboard smacking against the bedroom wall. Harry is rock hard inside the tight walls.  
  
It takes about three thrusts for Harry to find the spot and once he does Louis is moaning loading than ever before. He's leaking all over Harry's and his chest, so much precum from such a small cock. There are beautiful sounds coming from the beautiful boy. He lets out small "ah's" "uh's" and of course " _Harry_ ". All of which turn the frat boy on even more. His grunts are heard loud and clear though the room. Both of their sounds, bouncing off the walls and into the opposite’s ear. The party three stories down long forgotten to them.  
  
"You’re so fucking tight." Harry growls, alternating between kissing Louis and marking up his body. "Your fat ass so tight around my cock." He thrusts even harder and thank god no one is on the other side of Harry's room because the headboard might break a hole in the wall. "Say it!" He growls into Louis' ear, leaving a kiss there after.  
  
" _Fuck_ \- my _fat_ ass is fucking tight because it's around your- ah _ah_ _ah_ \- _fat_ cock!" Louis' nails are digging and scratching up his back, leaving marks and probably drawing blood. Harry doesn't mind he has a small pain kink. He moans loudly, Louis doing the same as they get closer and closer to coming. Louis looks up at the strong fit frat boy with the dark green eyes, long curly hair and thanks the lord he met him  tonight.  
  
"I'm close." Harry moans, his thrusts becoming even harder. Louis' cock rubbing against his abs. "Ah- _fuck_ your ass I'm so close!" Harry groans and two more thrusts and he's coming into the condom, licking into Louis' mouth. "Cum pretty baby, _cum_." And that's all it takes before Louis releases. Cum covers his and Harry's chest as his nails scratch down Harry's back one last time and his legs tighten around the frat boy’s waist. After a breathy couple of seconds and tiny little thrusts to ride them out Harry pulls out and falls next to Louis, their chests heaving in unison.  
  
"Amazing." Louis whispers. He gets up slowly, his ass sore. He reaches down for his panties and slips them on slowly.  
  
"I hope you're just putting on those panties because you look good in them and you're not planning on leaving." Harry places a hand behind his neck and checks out the beautiful boy whose body is covered in love bites and cum.  
  
"Sorry babe. My sisters need their president to take them home." Louis slips into his skirt and steps into his wedges. He grabs a random article of clothing off Harry's floor and wipes off his chest.  
  
"How about a kiss goodbye?" He pouts, Louis' bow top on -only covering up the love bites by his nipples all the other ones on display. Louis rolls his eyes before walking over to the frat boy, leaning down and pecking Harry's cheek.  
  
"See you in another world, _fat_ cock."  
  
"Hmm," Harry hums. "Hate that you're leaving but I love to watch that ass go." Louis waves without looking back, his manicure nails waving too. Harry watches him leave until he's long gone.  
  
*  
  
"Harry! Come here!" Niall shouts after Harry steps out of the shower. He sigh, wrapping a towel around his waist and walking down the stairs to where all his brothers are standing.  
  
"What's up?" He asks, standing at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Gotta say our chant Harry." Niall says. They gather in a circle, the December graduating seniors -Harry being one of them- stand inside as their fellow brothers do their last chant. It's sad that Harry is leaving this place. He has been here for four years, this frat is his second home but now he's moving deep into London to start his new job. His life is changing.  
  
"Thank you boys. You're all my real brothers and I'll never forget anyone of you." Harry smiles.  
  
"They won't forget you either Harry now go put a shirt on you look like you have been mauled." Niall laughs. The boy looks down at his chest, arms and he guess his back is also covered in deep scratch marks and fuck him he wants that angel again.  
  
*  
  
Harry is packing his stuff into his car. Checking everything off his list so that he doesn't forget anything. He's standing in the parking garage, no one else in there beside the stay cat staring at him and the click of heels across the way. Harry looks to where the heels are coming from and smiles when he sees the fringe haired boy walking towards him. He's wearing tight black jeans almost like leggings- hell maybe they're jeggings. He has a big scarf on over a deep blue shirt that flows behind him and the same black wedges as before.  
  
"Hey there _fat_ ass." Harry voice vibrates off the garage walls, Louis' his giggle soon following.  
  
"You know you can't just call me that in public." Louis smiles, stopping and standing in front of where Harry is leaning against his car.  
  
"I know but I can't help my mouth." He smirks.  
  
"Obviously. I got out of the shower this morning and all my sisters made jokes because my whole body is _covered_ in love bites." Louis crosses his arms but his smile doesn't leave his face.  
  
"Sorry babe, but not truly sorry because you haven't seen the scratch marks you left on me." Harry chuckles, Louis blushes. So Harry just goes for it. "Maybe we can check out the marks we left on each other?"  
  
"How do you think we'll manage that?"  
  
"Give me your number?" Harry hands Louis his phone and the boy doesn't hesitate to type it in, his manicured nails clicking away. Harry loves how feminine he is.  
  
"I'm graduating next week so unless you're living in London after that than I probably won't see you." Louis adds with a frown and a pout. So _cute_ Harry thinks.  
  
"Really? That's funny because that's where I'm moving." He places his hands on _the hips_ and pulls Louis closer.  
  
"You're fucking with me." Louis places his hands flat against Harry's chest and looking up at the much taller lad, stretching his neck to do so.   
  
"I swear I'm not. Maybe it's just fate." Louis hums in response. "Why are you going to London?"  
  
"I got a job there." Louis answers, fingers tapping against Harry's chest. "You?"  
  
"Same, well it's a paid internship but yes. I'm moving for a job. It's a small world is it?" Harry chuckles.  
  
"What's your major? Mine is fashion, of course." Louis chuckles and smiles. His fingers now dragging up and down Harry's chest but his eyes looking deep into Harry's green ones and maybe he's as into this conversation as he is. He has mascara on again but his eyeliner is black and winged. _Beautiful angel_.  
  
"Fucking bitches." Harry jokes and Louis throws his head back to let out a quiet laugh.  
  
"You're a fucking dork." Louis' pointer nail scratches at Harry's chin where he didn't shave and is now getting a small  5 o'clock shadow even though it's only noon. His hair grows back, sue him. Maybe he'll give and grow a beard.  
  
"Fashion major Louis? Would I look good with a beard? I get tired of shaving every day." Harry asks. He starts rubbing his hands up and down Louis' sides. They're standing so close now, Louis is leaning on Harry their chests basically glued together.  
  
"Hmm," Louis smiles. "Well, Harry I think with my professional opinion and with your strong fit body that you'll look amazing with a beard but with a long one like how Jared Leto looked before he shaved it off and cut it hair for a movie role."  
  
"Ah yes! Everyone loves Jared Leto so everyone will love me." Harry smiles as Louis giggles at him.  
  
"That's a lie." Louis says. "Also if it makes you feel better, don't grow your beard out because I like it better this way. Scruffy and sexy."  
  
"Aw, thanks angel. I guess I won't do it unless I'm really lazy." Harry smiles. Louis still tapping his fingers against him. "Listen Louis," he sighs, "I'm going to be honest with you. I'm an adult I'm growing up, I'm done with school and I'm moving away. And I'm ready to have a serious relationship-."  
  
"Are you asking me out?" Louis interrupts. "Because this is a pretty shit proposal." Louis smiles.  
  
"I don't usually ask people out, so sorry that I suck." Harry smiles back. "But what do you say? Once you get settled into London we get together to get some coffee?"  
  
"Hmm," Louis hums, "Okay but make it tea or it’s a no deal."  
  
"Tea it is then." Harry smirks and Louis stretches up and pecks Harry's chin. Harry stares deeply into his angels eyes and kisses his forehead.  
  
"That was sweet." Louis whispers, blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Harry wonders and Louis' face is all red.  
  
"Sure." Louis responds, fingers clicking against Harry's chest faster now.  
  
"What do your panties say today?" He whispers and Louis throws his head back with a laugh before answering.  
  
"They say _Santa’s Sexy Elf_."

**Author's Note:**

> what did you think? 
> 
> find me on twitter: sweetkisseslou 
> 
> the name is jordan, love me.


End file.
